inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 65
Farewell Days of My Youth is the sixty-fifth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha display strange behaviors, and the group surmises that they must have been possessed by something. # It is revealed that they have been possessed by a flea yōkai named Shōga, who has been searching for Myōga, whom she is betrothed to marry; Myōga does not want to marry her and has been running from her for some time. Summary This episode starts off with Inuyasha and his friends fighting a giant centipede. Miroku hits it with his staff, and Kagome tells Sango and Inuyasha to hold on. The centipede falls down and can't fight anymore. They hear a cheer and see a group of thankful villagers. A villager comes over and says his thanks and asks Miroku to stay at his village for defeating the centipede. He looks at the women and thinks they aren't attractive enough or are too old. He kindly refuses, and the man is sad that he is unable to show his gratitude. He then says "How am I supposed to tell all the young ladies that you refused to come?" Miroku immediately changes his mind and they head for the village. They begin eating dinner and Sango is getting jealous and hardly touching her food, because Miroku is asking a young and pretty lady to bear his child while also reading her palm. An old granny steps in and says "Yes 15 or 16 you can choose." and starts to pull him away enthusiastically. Miroku starts calling Sango for her help but she refuses and says that he should be grateful because "there is someone willing and able to". Miroku and the old granny start to leave and the villagers are laughing because the granny is after a young man again. Kagome says that she didn't know that there were family reunions in the Feudal Era and it makes her feel "all warm and fuzzy". Inuyasha asks what a reunion means and she explains and he imagines him and Sesshōmaru sitting face to face, glaring at one another over a piece of sushi, at their possible family "reunion". Then, they hear a sucking sound; it is Myōga. Inuyasha asks where he has been and he says he has his secrets every once in awhile and laughs. Inuyasha throws him in to a candle and then soon it is shown to be night time. Myōga comes into a room while everyone is sleeping. Miroku hears someone come into his room and he says he has heard of spirits that come in the night. He goes to attack and then stops. It's a little boy saying he has to "go wee-wee". Miroku takes him outside. He goes back to bed. Miroku later hears more footsteps. He says that the boy probably has to go pee again and should go by himself. He gets up and it isn't him, it's Sango. He then asks to have her come join him in bed when she then raises her weapon and tries to attack him. They run outside and wake Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō. They ask them to keep it down when Miroku says that Sango is possessed by something. Inuyasha runs and stops her from hitting Miroku again because he is pinned against a wall. She falls and Miroku catches her while Inuyasha has the Hiraikotsu. Miroku then rubs her butt and she slaps him. She wakes up and asks what she was doing out there. They start talking and Sango says that her father once told her about a demon that only finds their true power after death. They go to seal the centipede again, suspecting that the demon who possessed Sango was him. Myoga reads Kagome's palm, then Sango's when Miroku comes over and starts attacking Sango. He falls because he starts chasing after Shippō and Kirara. Then, another centipede comes and is soon destroyed. While Miroku is sealing it up, Inuyasha gets possessed. He starts chasing after Shippō and Kirara calling "I'm coming Myōga!". Then, he jumps in front of Kirara and Shippō goes flying. He grabs Myōga while Shippō is pinned down and then Kagome tells him to sit and he returns to normal. They meet another flea named Shōga and she says that Myōga and her were supposed to be married. Soon, Inuyasha and his friends hold a wedding for the two fleas when all of a sudden, Shōga screams and says that the flea in the ceremony isn't him, but is another flea. Shōga chases Myōga who hitched a ride on a cat, making his escape. Characters in Order of Appearance *Myōga *Shōga }} Quotes * Shippo: (Sees an unconscious Sango slap Miroku) "Wow. She even slaps him in her sleep." Notes * This episode is anime only, not found in the manga. * Miroku is wishing Sango will come sleep with him; he even says what luck he has for his dream was appearing to come true. * Sango's slapping Miroku has become a reflex; she hit him prior to awakening. * This episode shows that Myōga is afraid of commitment, along with most else, as he's been running from his future "bride" for quite some time. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes